Can You Help Him
by cheekiecharliee
Summary: Roman is persuaded to help Dean when he sees him living on the streets , but as they grow closer will Roman end up needing Dean more than he thinks.
1. Chapter 1

How did it come to this? He had a wife ,his wrestling career was taking off better than he thought it would and his parents were proud to call him their son, however there was one huge problem ... he was into men a lot more than he was willing to admit. He didn't want to be gay , it was always something he was incredibly ashamed off , he kept it hidden deep down. He loved his wife but not in the way he should , he settled for her and the day she walked in on him and a guy was the worst day of his life. She left him and after working so hard on his career everyone found out he cheated on his wife and they lost respect for him , his family had acted completely different around him and his father looked disgusted in him. He had nothing anymore and that's how he found himself stood on the edge of a bridge. He was about to jump when a voice came out of nowhere.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you , it's not going to solve any problems and it's really just a cowards way out" Roman turned to look at the man . He was tall with dark hair and had a british accent.

"Iv got nothing else to live for here and to be honest no one would give a damn either way"

"listen if you're looking for pity tough luck . I've heard about what happened but look around there's a lot of people worse off than you .Your career may not be what you want but you're not going to regain their respect by doing this, so what your gay people will get over it at least you have your health and a big family that care about you. They may seem different around you now but that's because they are shocked , there are people who have life threatening diseases who would do anything do be in your situation, now stop being stupid and come with me I need to show you something" Roman felt ashamed maybe he was over reacting, he stepped away from the edge and followed the man, even though he was creeped out by how much he knew for some reason he felt like he could trust him.

They walked down to a road were a man around the same age as him was sat on a step with a ragged old blanket over him. His face was covered in facial hair ,it looked like he hadn't had a wash in years and he was visibly shaking from the cold hugging himself to keep warm.

"you see this guy, he used to take drugs so people just walk past him, they look at him like he deserves to be starving living on the streets however they don't know what he has been through in his life , they don't know how hard his life has been" Roman just stared at him wondering what he could say.

" I have a proposition for you , if you help this man I can promise you that I can make everyone forget about the incident with your wife" Roman snorted

"yeah and how do you plan on doing that , are you magic or something"

" Just help him and il help you , that's the way this works"

"listen I don't know what you're trying to pull here but im not falling for it"

"come on what have you got to lose I mean I have just stopped you from ending your life"

Roman sighed he was right what did he have to lose there was nothing else that could go wrong really.

"Okay I'll help him" he looked at the man laying on the ground as he heard the man say thank you behind him.

"Oh I didn't get your name?" Roman said as he turned back round

"Wade Barrett" he replied before vanishing into thin air. Roman stared dumbfounded rubbing his eyes. Well if there was any chance this Barrett could help then it was worth helping this guy. He walked up to the man and sat down next to him , the man jolted awake and shifted away from him.

"Hey I"m Roman"

The man stared at him before speaking

"and why would I want to know that?"

Wow this guy was rude for someone who was homeless.

"well I was just being polite " Roman defended.

"why , what is it you want ?"

"listen no offence but trust me you have nothing I want , I was just wondering if you would like a shower and some food"

" I don't need any help thanks" he turned his back on him and Roman just stared with shock , why didn't he want any help he obviously needed it.

"listen I just thought id do you a favour"

"and what will you be getting out of it?"

Roman didn't know if he was actually going to get anything out of it.

"My life's been pretty shit the past few days and helping someone will make me feel a bit better about myself I suppose".He didn't mention Barrett, he could have been insane for all he knew.

The man watched Roman with interest , he didn't look like a murderer or anything and a shower and food sounded great to him , after a few moments he sighed and stood up.

"okay well I guess if it helps us both out , but if you try to kill me or something let me tell you now im a crazy bastard and that you'd regret it , oh by the way my name is Dean" Roman let out a nervous chuckle and told him to follow.

A/N A little story that came to my head. Ambreigns is my OTP so I thought it was about time to write another one. Let me know what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't long before they reached Roman house. Dean was a bit weary at first but decided to just get it over with , Roman showed him to the bathroom and left him to it. When Dean came back out he was wearing a clean t-shirt and sweatpants that Roman had lent to him.

"hey was the shower okay ?"

"yeah thanks , the clothes are a bit big but its okay" Dean replied and Roman couldn't help the chuckle that left his lips as he noticed Dean had twisted the sweatpants at the waist and placed an elastic band over it to keep them up.

"sorry about that I don't have much food in so if you want we can just order take-out , what do you like?"

"I don't mind , just get whatever you like" Roman nodded , he decided to order them a pizza each he figured dean would be hungry so there'd be no point in they were waiting Dean broke the silence.

"so what's happened in the past few days that have made you want to be a good Samaritan?" Roman looked at him , well if he was going to help him they may aswell get to know each other right?.

"Well my career is going down the toilet because of something I regret that has also led to me getting divorced"

"wow what did you do?"

"I cheated on my wife" Roman replied avoiding Deans gaze , he wasnt going to mention it was a guy he was ashamed of himself.

"oh , but why has that affected your job?"

"well you see im a wrestler and when something happens everyone finds out"

"wait ... did you say you're a wrestler" Dean actually smiled for the first time.

"yeah why" Roman responded

"it's just something that I've always wanted to do , I used to train you know "

"why did you stop?" dean smile dropped and roman wished he never said anything.

"just some things that happened a while back that made it kind of impossible for me to" Roman could tell Dean didn't want to talk about it so he decided not to push.

"Well if you want I could learn you some moves , I mean I have a lot of spare time these days seems as im basically a jobber now". Dean smile reappeared on his face

"that would be awesome". The doorbell went and roman answered the door and brought the food inside ,they sat eating their food and watching the tv in a comfortable silence. Roman decided that dean seemed like a cool guy and he was glad he decided to help him out , maybe having someone around would help him too , he had no one to talk to after everything that had happened recently and it felt nice.

"so Roman , tell me about yourself " Dean said breaking the silence.

"Well my name is Roman Reigns , im 29 , I went to Georgia tech played football and then joined the family legacy by becoming a wrestler. Recently divorced my wife who I've had been with since high school"

"wow , if you were with her for that long why cheat on her "

"I don't know I just had a weak moment at the wrong time and she never let me explain" Roman tried to convince himself aswell as dean.

"so what do you still love her?" Dean asked curiously.

"yes I love her but iv realised that maybe it wasnt as much as it should have been , anyway tell me about you". Roman said changing the topic

"my name is Dean Ambrose , I'm also 29 , as you can tell I don't currently have a job and I'm a recovering drug addict , but don't worry I'm not going steal your things for drug money if that's what your thinking". Roman let out a chuckle

"I believe you , you seem like a good guy I mean everyone goes through things in life they regret I'm not going to judge you for your past" dean looked at roman with a smile it was the first time in a long time someone spoke to him like a human being and not some scum that lived on the streets , this roman guy was starting to grow on him.

"Thanks Roman that means a lot" Dean said honestly.

"you're welcome , I'm going to go to bed now anyway , the guest bedroom is all ready for you if you would like to stay" Dean gave roman a grateful smile and nodded his head and with that they both went in their separate rooms.

As Roman lied in bed he couldn't help but think about dean , the guy seemed genuine and he wouldn't mind letting him stay for longer than one night if he was actually who he said he was. Dean looked like a presentable good-looking guy after he had a shower and he wondered what happened to him that caused him to turn to drugs, he let out a sigh stopping his thoughts and finally drifted off to sleep. In the guest room Dean was thinking about Roman , he couldn't believe he was being so helpful no-one else had ever been this kind to him , not even his own mother but to be honest he wouldn't even call her a proper mother. Roman had gave him respect that no-one else had and for the first time in what felt like forever he fell asleep in warmth and comfort.

A/N Hey guys I was going to upload a lot sooner but unfortunately my granddad passed away this week and I just completely forgot to do it. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows you guys are awesome. I hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Dean woke up feeling refreshed and a smile on his face. He couldn't remember the last time he slept through the whole night and as he looked at the clock on the bedside table he realised he'd slept most of the morning away too as it was already 11:00 am. He slowly climbed out of bed and walked towards the living room. He saw Roman sat on the sofa with his feet up watching football , he quite liked Roman and it was a nice feeling having somewhere to stay so he really didn't want to leave however Roman had been nice enough to let him stay for one night , he didn't want to push his luck by asking to stay again. Roman turned around as he heard footsteps and gave Dean a bright smile that made his knees weak , there was something everyone noticed when it came to Roman and that was how beautiful the man was , now that wasn't a word Dean used often but it was a word that Roman exemplified and he couldn't help but stare at the vision in front of him.

"hey Dean did you sleep okay" Roman said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"yeah thanks best night sleep I've had in while if I'm being honest" Dean replied

" would you like some breakfast I made pancakes if your hungry ?"

" yeah if you don't mind"

Roman walked into the kitchen and came out with a big plate full of pancakes and placed them in the middle of the table. As they ate they talked about random things just getting to know each other.

" so .. I was thinking , you could stay here for longer just until your back on your feet , but you know its your decision you don't have to" Roman asked.

"that would be awesome thanks , but I have no way of paying you or anything so only if your sure" Dean replied , as much as he wanted to stay there he didn't want to be a burden on him.

"I know and I don't expect money , I mean were friends now right ? and I just wouldn't feel okay leaving you outside in the cold" Roman explained and Dean smiled

"Thank you and I'll find a way to repay you"

**_1 month later_**

Dean was still staying at Romans and because of it he had managed to find a job at the nearest garage , wrestling was his passion but until he could reach that dream fixing cars would have to do as he refused to stay at Romans rent free. When he first met the Samoan man he didn't really know what to think of him , but even though it had only been a month dean could honestly say that Roman was the only true friend he had ever had .Roman had taught him some wrestling moves and to Romans surprise Dean learned him a few too. Romans career was at a stand still , he wasn't getting many matches lately but he knew that it was his own fault and that he would have to deal with it ,however it wouldn't stop him from showing what he was made of when he was in little matches here and there ,hopefully they would see how hard he was trying and notice his talent. Roman returned home and Dean was on the couch fast asleep. Roman had noticed that dean wasn't a bad-looking guy , after he shaved and cleaned up he was hot - like really hot, he told himself to stop having these thoughts trying to persuade himself that he didn't like guys and it wasn't natural but it was pointless Dean was in his mind more than he would like to admit.

"GET AWAY FROM ME , LEAVE ME ALONE" Dean suddenly shouted out loud before he woke with a shock breathing heavily. Roman ran over quickly and moved Deans hair out his face which was drenched with sweat.

" Dean, are you okay" Dean shook his head

"I'm sorry Rome it's just something I have to deal with myself" with that he got up and walked into what had now became his room. Dean had started to open up with Roman, they were best friends already , however there were still things that Dean didn't feel comfortable telling anyone and that included Roman.

Roman watched dean leave feeling confused , he wondered what it was that he couldn't tell him , he had told Dean all the things about him even about the guy he had slept with (which he had no problem with) and he was hurt he didn't feel he could share it with him. He decided to leave Dean have a moment to himself before going in and checking on him.

"Hey" Roman started but Dean just ignored him , " Are you okay?"

"yeah I'm fine"

"well you don't seem it" Roman pointed out.

"well I am so if you don't mind can you just leave" Dean bit out.

"no I'm not leaving till you tell me what's going on "

"fine then I'll leave" dean replied getting up to walk out the door but before he could Roman pulled him back

"listen dean I'm sorry if I pushed you , I guess I'm just worried about you that's all you know your my best friend and if something's wrong I want to help".

Dean looked into romans eyes and seen the honesty in them , and that's all it took for him to break down in his arms.

Roman just held him in his arms , until he calmed down .

"I bet you think I'm a fucking pussy" Dean started

"No I don't I just think you've been through some things and you need someone there for you , and I promise I'm here for you anytime you need me and if you can't tell me that's fine with me I'll wait until your ready"

Dean closed his eyes and blew out a breath, he had held everything in all his life and it was about time he told someone.

"Rome , these nightmares I have, I've had most of my life , my father left before I was born, my mother sure as hell didn't care about me while she was out on street corners and I had no other family." Roman stayed quiet knowing that Dean needed him to listen. "no one really cared about me , so I got mixed up with the wrong crowd started doing drugs and drinking most nights. That's how I met Rob he trained a few of the guys I knew , he said he could help me wrestle that I would be a professional in no time. A tear trailed down deans face. "I should of known it was too good to be true , he told me that I was special and I should come when the guys weren't there for extra practice, I was so excited I thought finally someone had noticed my full potential and it wouldn't be long till I was in the big leagues , but then late that day while I was training he gave me a drink of water and I didn't think nothing of it until I started to lose feeling in my legs and arms and I fell to the ground. H..he stood there and laughed at me said I was a waste of space how he wasn't shocked my father left me and that my mother didn't care , he started to take my clothes off a.. and he ..." Roman pulled him in closer as he broke down again.

"Dean did he .. did he rape you" roman asked carefully , Dean just nodded his head and Romans heart ached for him. " did you ever tell anyone or phone the police?"

"He said they wouldn't believe me and he was right , I was just a drug addict with a criminal record and a mother who sold her body I wouldn't have stood a chance" dean replied sadly. Roman felt a burst of anger.

"do you know where this guy is you could still - ?"

"There's no point it happened a long time ago and they still wouldn't believe me anyway ,I don't want anyone else to know so can we keep this between us please?" Dean interrupted.

Roman looked at Deans pleading eyes and nodded his head.

Dean let out a yawn "Rome do you mind staying in here with me tonight?"

"Of course I don't mind" Roman said softly , he lied down and Dean cuddled into him laying his head on his chest as Roman wrapped his arms round him. Dean may want to do nothing about this but he couldn't let him get away with it he had to do something. Dean quickly fell asleep in his arms and Roman kissed the top of his head before falling into a deep slumber of his own.

A/N Sorry for the late update again guys , you won't have to wait as long for the next one I promise. Anyways starting to get into deans past now , hope you guys liked it , I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Roman was the first one awake the next morning , he looked at Dean who was still snoring softly and he couldn't help the soft smile that came to his face. After what Dean told him last night Roman understood why he kept to himself, everyone who he was supposed to rely on only caused him more heartache. He had been through a lot in life yet he still managed to pick himself back up and move on with his life , Roman respected him for that. He slowly pulled away from Dean who held him tighter refusing to let go , he chuckled before placing a pillow in the middle of them causing him to hug the pillow instead. He walked into the kitchen and decided to make them breakfast when suddenly his phone started to ring , it was his boss Stephanie McMahon, she told him that the higher-ups were noticing how hard he was working and that he's got the potential to become a champion however after cheating on his wife has to go to an interview and apologise for his behaviour before anything is decided. She hung up before giving him the chance to respond making him feel very nervous about what he was going to say. Dean soon walked into the room and noticed Roman sat on the couch staring at the floor.

"Hey big guy what's going on in that head of yours" Dean asked softly.

"Stephanie just rang she said they have noticed how hard I've been working"

" well isn't that good news?" Dean questioned not understanding why he looked so scared.

" yeah , it's just she wants me to do an interview about what happened to try to make things right with the fans"

"oh well just tell them the truth I'm sure they'd understand , it's not easy telling people your gay but-"

"what? hold up I'm not gay what the fuck you talking about man" Roman fiercely interrupted.

"well bisexual then , because you sure as hell not straight"

"how do you know that what because I made a mistake and slept with a guy once , no I am not fucking gay or bisexual so just leave it the fuck alone"

" listen Roman your coming off as an asshole man , im bisexual but I can fucking deal with it , learn to accept yourself because no one else can do that for you , you told me you had a weak moment with that guy but I bet you had times before and you've tried to come up with one excuse after another" Dean knew it wasn't what he wanted to hear , but it was something that he needed to hear.

"listen don't tell me what I do and don't feel okay" Roman pushed Dean out the way so he could walk back to his bedroom but it just pissed Dean off even more as he followed him.

"you know I haven't known you for long , but I already can see your too scared to show any of your real emotions and that's not a good thing , it just means your going to end up alone hating yourself" Roman turned to Dean and backed him up against the wall

"exactly you haven't known me for long so you have no right saying this shit about me , I helped you out remember I didn't have to!" Roman didn't mean the things he was saying however what Dean said hit a nerve and he couldn't handle hearing it.

"well I'm so sorry I'm such a burden on your lovely life , I forget how many people have you got around you these days because I'm pretty sure you've pushed them all away, your fucking lucky you've got me around"

"what you think you're helping me by being around no you're not , your making things 10 times worse walking round in your boxers showing your fucking tight ass and abs why don't you just wear a 'fuck me' sign on your head because your killing me here" Deans smirked at Roman whose eyes widened realising what he had just said. He quickly backed away from Dean but he didn't get very far as Dean pulled him back just as fast placing his arms around his neck and attaching his lips to Romans. Roman stood frozen before relaxing and melting into the kiss it didn't take long before it became a hungry make out session and Roman lifted Dean up against the wall as Deans legs wrapped round his waist. Roman turned them round and slowly lowered dean on the bed. Slowly he took off Deans T-shirt and placed soft kisses down his chest , he placed his hands on deans belt which caused dean to snap back to reality and jump off the bed. Roman looked at Dean with confusion

"Sorry Roman , I want to its just since ... I've never you know" Dean looked at the floor refusing to meet Romans eyes. It finally clicked in Romans head what he was talking about , how could he forgot what Dean told him last night he felt so stupid.

" Dean I'm sorry I didn't think" Dean looked up at Roman

" hey it's okay man , I'm just not ready for that yet"

" I understand I'm not going to do anything you don't want" Dean gave Roman a smile.

"thanks Rome , but please listen to me , if you weren't gay or at least bisexual you wouldn't have done that , you have to accept yourself ,you're not doing yourself any favours it's the 21st century and being gay isn't such a big deal anymore plus you've always got me in your corner don't forget that" Roman gave him a nod before leaving the room and walking out the front door to go on a walk , dean sighed but he knew Roman needed this time to think clearly and hopefully he would finally figure out who he is.


	5. Chapter 5

Roman took a deep breath and let the fresh air fill his lungs , he didn't know where he was going he just knew he had to get out the house. Dean was right , no matter how many times he denied it out loud he always knew deep down that he was gay. It was something that scared him too much , his family probably wouldn't be happy about it and he's not stupid he's seen how people act towards gay people and it was something that he didn't think he could cope with. He was a people pleaser , he tried his hardest to make everyone happy however he knew no matter what some people just wouldn't get past the fact he likes men. That was why he got married and put on a front because he thought that's what's expected from him , but making other people happy caused him to sacrifice his own happiness and its something that he couldn't do anymore. He sat on the beach watching the waves and decided from now on he's going to be himself , at least he knew he had Dean no matter what and those who said they cared for him ... well now was their time to prove it. Just as he was about to walk home he heard his name shouted behind him , he turned round and swallowed the lump that formed in his throat it was his cousins Jimmy and Jey.

" Yo Uce , where you been man we haven't seen you in ages , when we're at work you leave before we have the chance to talk to you" Jimmy spoke

"Hey guys, it's just since the whole divorce thing I've kept out the social chains lately , but you guys could have come to see me at home I wouldn't have stopped you"

" I know what you mean man with all the rumours that are going round but the way you've acted lately we didn't know if you wanted us round or not" Jey answered.

Roman looked at them nervously he knew what rumours they were talking about , they could try to hide it all they want but he knew everyone found out he slept with a guy it was all over social media and that's why he made it his mission to stay off things such as Twitter and Facebook lately. The twins looked at him almost suspiciously and he knew they were waiting to find out what had actually gone on. " Okay guys , I'm going to be honest with you here , I see you guys as brothers so hopefully this aint going to change the way you see me ... I'm gay" Roman finally said looking down to the ground.

" I've known for a while man I was just waiting for you to tell us" Jey chuckled.

" Yeah me too , you know you'll always be a brother to us Uce that aint gonna change nothing" Jimmy agreed. Roman looked at them in surprise and couldn't help the smile on his face , his eyes suddenly started to water and he quickly wiped them away he'd never felt so happy in his life , the weight on his shoulder suddenly felt a lot lighter.

" you okay man , don't want this to be a chick fest you know" Jimmy joked ,Roman let out a laugh and nodded

"sorry man , it's just I felt like I've had to hide who I am and now I've told you I just feel like I can finally be myself" Jey clapped Roman on the shoulder

"Don't worry about it man , you can be yourself in front of us and you always can be" Roman gave both his cousins a hug before telling them he had to leave and that they could come to his anytime they wanted. As Roman walked home he couldn't wait to tell Dean , maybe Dean being there was the best thing that ever happened to him otherwise he never would have had the courage to do what he did today. As he got to his house he noticed the front door was open and he knew something was wrong , he walked inside and the house was a mess. He walked into Deans room and his room was just as messy, he noticed his shoes were still there so he quickly ran around the house.

"DEAN! DEAN!, YOU HERE!?" Roman shouted before returning to the living room. Only then did he notice a letter on the table , he quickly read it before cursing out loud.

_YOU WANT TO SEE YOU'RE FRIEND AGAIN BRING £10,000 IN THE ALLEY OF TURNER STREET AT 6PM NO POLICE OR HE DIES!_

"FUCK!" Roman looked at his watch , how was he supposed to get that much money in less than 2 hours. He tried phoning dean , however someone else answered.

" Well hello , I wondered how long it would take before you called"

"Where the fuck is Dean?" Roman spat out.

" Dont worry Dean is fine for now ... he thought he could get away with not paying me my money , drugs aren't cheap and Ambrose sure does owe a lot of debt , however I'm giving him this chance if you pay he's free , if you don't he's dead" the guy chuckled darkly. Roman suddenly heard Dean in the background however not a second later he heard him groan out in pain. "Time's ticking , my money better be there" the line went dead and Roman threw his phone across the room in frustration. What the fuck was dean thinking getting involved with these men , he knew dean used to be a drug addict however he thought that part of his life was over now. He only had about 2 thousand , he looked at the floor and took in a deep breath there was only one person he knew who could lend him that amount of money ... his father and he wasnt so sure his dad would be happy to see him. He recalled Deans cries of pain and decided whether he was ready to see his dad or not , this was for his best friend and he wasnt going to let him down. He ran outside and jumped into his car making his way to his parents house , somewhere he hadn't been in over a month. His palms were sweaty as his rang the doorbell and he let out a shaky breath before the door swung open. It was his mother who opened the door and as soon as she saw him she pulled him in close for a hug.

"Roman baby , where have you been? you look like you've lost weight have you been eating properly? why havent you called? What-"

"Mom ... calm down , stop with all the questions , I'm fine stop worrying" Roman replied giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"well come on in , no need to stand outside " she pulled him into the house shutting the door behind him and he followed her into the living room. His dad was sat in his chair watching the T.V.

"Honey , Romans came to see us " Sika turned his head towards his son and Romans throat went dry at his unreadable expression.

"So you finally grace us with your presence , what the hell happened son?" Sika asked.

"Sorry dad , it's just after the divorce I wanted some time to myself and I didn't really think you would want to see me after everything" Sika looked at roman for a while before speaking.

" So what they are saying about you is it true?" roman couldn't bring himself to speak , his father was a very important person in his life and he never wanted to disappoint him.

" I'm speaking to you boy don't be rude , when they said you were off spending time with another man were they lying?"

"no , it's the truth dad" Roman spoke quietly and Sika stood up

"I didn't raise no son of mine to be like this , is this the way you repay me for everything I've done for you ?, you've ruined the family name with these disgusting secrets and you come back here thinking everything is going to be okay , you make me sick get out of my house" Sika spat.

" Sika don't be like that pleas-" Romans mother interrupted

"PAULA DO NOT GO AGAINST ME ON THIS , I WANT HIM OUT NOW!" Sika shouted before barging past Roman into the kitchen. Romans heart felt heavy , his father was his role model his hero , listening to those words crushed him and he couldn't bring himself to speak. Paula took hold of her son and gave him a hug as he tried not to cry.

"Roman he's just angry right now , he'll come round to the idea eventually I promise"

"Mom don't promise me something you don't have any control of" Roman pleaded. Paula just looked at her son and her heart broke for him.

"Was there something else you wanted because as much as I don't want you to leave , your father just going to get himself worked up" Paula said apologetically. Roman didn't want to ask but Deans life was at risk and if he didn't ask he knew he'd regret it.

"Mom I know this might sound really bad , but I need £8,000" Paula looked at her son , she knew he wouldn't ask unless he really needed it so she quickly went into her purse and wrote him a check.

"Don't worry I'll speak to your father, now go and do whatever you need to baby" she gave his a kiss on the forehead and Roman all but ran out the door to his car. He went to the nearest bank and cashed the check. As he got home there was a man waiting on his doorstep so he left the money in the car and walked to the door.

"excuse me can I help you?" Roman asked carefully , the man was full of tattoos and looked like he was from the rough part of town.

A/N Hey guys this chapter is a little longer than usual. Roman has finally came out to those who he cares about. Deans is in trouble but hopefully roman can come to his rescue , I just wonder who's side this new guy is on. Hope you guys liked it let me know what you think .


	6. Chapter 6

" I was just looking for my friend Dean Ambrose "

" He's not here at the moment" Roman said warily , Dean never mentioned his friends actually he specifically remembers dean telling him he had no friends.

" well could you tell him Punk has been and warn him that Corey and his gang are back he should know what im talking about"

"You're a little too late , some guys took him earlier they want money otherwise they're going to kill him so I need to hurry" Roman explained , maybe this guy could help.

"FUCK! I should have come earlier. I'll come with you , these guys are people you don't want to mess with , they wont just give you Dean once you give them the money. They will probably kill you both as soon as you hand the it over ." Punk explained. Roman sighed he knew he was right , people like Corey don't just get their money and everything's fine , they make sure people learn from their mistakes and Dean robbing them isn't something they're going to forgive anytime soon.

"come on in , I have the money we just need to make sure he's ok" Punk nodded before following Roman into the house. He noticed there was some pictures of Dean and there was little things in the house that reminded him of his friend. He was glad he was finally back on his feet and he just hoped Corey wasnt going to ruin what Dean had always wanted; a home where someone wanted him and it wasn't hard to see Roman cared about him , who would meet a bunch of drug dealers , who were very dangerous, and give them 10,000 just to save someone they didn't care about?

"So..." Punk started. Roman walked into the kitchen and came back out with 2 cans of Pepsi and gave one to punk , who just looked at him strangely.

"What I'm thirsty?" Roman stated before giving Punk they left , Roman was smart however street smart he was not so he was best off leaving Punk to come up with an idea.

It was 10 to 6 and roman and punk were sat in his car waiting for Corey to turn up , the ally was deserted, it was near an old construction site that had shut down so no one had been round there in a while , other than junkies obviously.

"okay , so you know the plan yeah?" Punk asked

"yes , you've told me about 100 times I know what im doing you just keep yourself out of sight"

Punk nodded before jumping into the backseat hiding himself incase Roman and Dean needed him. Roman seen a white van slowly pulling up and it flashed its lights letting him know it was there. He took a deep breath and slowly got out the car the same time as Corey.

"Where's Dean?" Roman asked looking round as Dean was nowhere to be found.

"don't worry he's in the car ,where is my money?"

" It's in my car , you get dean and I'll get the money , fair enough?" Roman said confidently however inside he was a nervous wreck. Corey looked at him intently trying to figure him out.

"Okay" Corey whistled and 2 men came out the car with Dean in the middle trying to get out of their grips. Roman nodded before going to his car for the briefcase of money and walking back towards them. He turned the briefcase towards them and opened it , letting them know the money was there. Corey let out a chuckle.

"Finally I get my money " the two guys threw Dean at Roman as Corey took the case. Roman pushed Dean towards the car walking quickly behind him.

"WAIT" Corey shouted. Roman looked back however he wished he didn't as he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. Dean quickly pulled him into the car as Corey kept shooting , all of a sudden Romans car door opened and he heard shots from the car , Punk had a gun on him and stood in front of them both keeping them protected. Dean jumped into the drivers seat and Punk jumped back into the car as they sped off home.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT " Dean finally spoke letting out a deep breath and Punk let out a chuckle

" glad to see you're the same Ambrose , haven't heard from you in a while took me ages to find out where you were"

" I know , I didn't expect to be staying with Roman , he just came up to me one night and offered me a place to stay"

"you know how strange that sounds?" Punk questioned. Dean thought about it and shrugged his shoulders. Roman suddenly let out a hiss of pain gaining Deans attention , he'd been shot in the shoulder so they were best off going to the hospital first ,it didn't look like anything serious but he wanted to know for sure.

" You okay Rome?"

" Yeah just shot in the shoulder, you know the usual?" Roman replied sarcastically.

"Dont be a baby , I've been shot loads of times and I don't cry about"

"That's not something to boast about and by the way I am not crying" Roman replied crossing his arms causing him to groan out in pain once again. They arrived at the hospital and it wasnt long until Roman was getting checked over. Dean and punk were asked to sit in the waiting area , which dean didn't do happily, however it gave them time to speak.

"so.. Roman seems nice" punk started

"yeah he is , now cut the bullshit Punk why you here?" dean said bluntly

" I'll tell you , but listen to me before you say anything"

" Punk I'm giving you 3 seconds" Dean replied.

" Okay , so I heard Corey got out of jail and I knew he would be after us considering we stole his money"

"hey I told you I didn't want to take it , but oh no you 'needed' to pay Paul Heyman , a guy who promised you'd be a wrestler by now but breaking fucking news your still not"

" you took 5,000 of it to pay off Richie , at least I spent my money on a career, you just spent yours on drugs"

" Whatever I've stopped that shit , now back to the story how did they know it was us?"

" When he got out of jail he came to our street , said he'd been told me and you had stolen it and I panicked so I told him it was just you to get him off my back"

"YOU TOLD HIM WHAT" Dean jumped up pinning Punk against the wall. "Romans just had to pay money back that we fucking stole , because you snitched on me"

" I thought you were long gone and that they wouldn't find you but then Wade told me they had found out and were going to kill you. He told me the address and I got there as fast as I could but by the time I got there Roman said it was too late. I swear if I thought they would have found you I wouldn't have said it."Punk pleaded.

"who the fuck is Wade?and that still doesn't give you the right to basically sign my death certificate?" Dean asked.

" this guy I met a few weeks ago its lucky I know him or you would probably be dead and I've said im sorry , they were going to kill me I had to give them something , I helped you in the end though that's got to count for something" punk reasoned.

" It wasnt just me that you put in danger though was it , if Roman came on his own he'd probably be dead by now and you know it , Yeah you helped us out for that I'm not going to kill you but I'm not going to thank you for it either". punk nodded

"I get it , I'll pay Roman back Heyman got me a tryout at WWE and TNA so hopefully I'll be earning money in no time"

"i wouldn't get your hopes up too high Punk, you know what he's like" Dean sighed. Roman walked into the waiting room with a cast on and a bandaged shoulder.

"He has had a lucky escape , fortunately the bullet missed the major joint so if he rests it and looks after himself properly it will be better in no time. However he can't wrestle until his shoulder heals and he can move his arm without any pain which will be at least 6 weeks. We have gave him some strong painkillers so he doesn't feel the pain but I'd recommend him to go home and rest" his doctor explained. Dean nodded before thanking the doctor and he and Punk wrapped an arm each around Roman to keep him steady leading him into the car.

"Dean im going to go" Dean just nodded , he was pissed at punk and couldn't bring himself to say anything. Roman had tried so hard to work his way back up the ladder in WWE and him and punk just ruined it all. Punk walked off into a different direction and Dean jumped into the drivers seat.

A/N Sorry this has taken so long I've just got a job and I haven't had much spare time to do this. Anyways Dean is fine thanks to Roman , Punk and not forgetting Wade who has seemed to help him out again. I wonder if that's the last we're going to see of Corey. Hoped you guys liked it , let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dean?" Roman spoke from the passenger seat.

"yeah Ro"

"You're my best friend ever " Roman chuckled.

"how much painkillers have they gave you" Dean asked.

"10" Roman said as he held up 5 fingers and dean shook his head.

" I think its time for you to go to bed"

"as long as you're coming with me" Dean nearly stalled the car which caused Roman to giggle like a little girl. They thankfully pulled up outside the house a few minuets and Dean helped Roman to the door.

"oops " Roman said as he fell over his own foot pulling Dean down with him ,Dean helped him back up and finally managed to open the put Roman to bed but as he went to leave the room Roman called him back.

"Dean wait , stay in here tonight!" Dean turned to see Roman looking at him with a sad expression patting the space next to him, he let out sigh and sat next to him on the bed.

"Today has been a horrible day" Roman finally spoke.

"I know I'm so sorry Roman , I didn't know they were going to come after me and I certainly didn't want to put you in any danger" Roman nodded and placed his head on Deans chest.

"I couldn't let them kill you dean , I was scared of them yeah but I was more scared of losing you. I'm so used to having you around that I don't know what I would do if I lost you. You know I finally told my family today and I wouldn't have been able to do that without you". Dean looked at Roman

"Told your family what?"

"That I'm gay" Deans eyes widened and his smile widened showing off his dimples , he was so happy Roman could say it.

"I'm proud of you Roman , how did they take it?"

"Jimmy and Jey told me they already knew , my mom didn't look too shocked but my dad ... well lets just say he wasnt expecting it" Roman said his voice laced with hurt.

"What did he say"

"can we not talk about him right now please" Roman pleaded letting out a yawn.

"Of course , go to sleep Rome we'll talk in the morning" Dean gently stroked romans hair.

"okay , but I just want you to know im glad the magic man told me to help you "

" what do you mean magic man?" Dean asked however Roman was already fast asleep so Dean saved the question for another time as he joined him into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Roman woke up to the smell of food , as he sat up he felt a shooting pain in his arm. He walked into the kitchen and noticed Dean singing along to the radio while cooking a full breakfast. He just stood there appreciating the fact that dean likes to dance as he shook his ass to the beat.

" I know you're there roman , so you can stop checking me out now" Dean said before turning around. Roman looked at him in surprise wondering how he knew."lets just call it a sixth sense" he chuckled before handing roman a painkiller and a glass of water. "now go sit at the table breakfast is ready". Roman nodded and sat at the table, Dean followed with their food and they started to eat.

" so you feeling better today?"

"Not really my arm is still killing me , I hope you appreciate my heroic act yesterday"

"I do , but don't worry nothing like that will happen again they have their money they're not going to waste their time coming back" Dean tried to convince Roman and himself.

"Good because as much as I want you alive I can't keep going through that shit" Roman joked.

"seriously though what you done for me yesterday I don't know how to thank you enough"

"It's okay , you would have done the same for me"

"Of course I would but I feel like I've ruined everything for you"

"Don't be stupid , I'm going to be fine in a few weeks don't be dramatic"

"okay , but I just want you to know how sorry I am"

"I know so stop saying already , its forgotten okay ?" Dean nodded.

"so I was wondering how did your dad react yesterday after you came out?"

"Well he basically told me he wants nothing to do with me and that I've ruined the families name" Roman sighed

"That piece of shit , how dare he!"

"Dean , he's still my dad don't call him that" Roman defended.

"you finally have the courage to tell people your gay and he wants to break you by saying shit like that , no that doesn't sit right with me" Dean growled.

" Theres nothing I can do , my mom said she's going to talk to him but im not counting on him changing his mind , I've hurt him by keeping these lies from him I deserve it" roman said finishing up his breakfast.

"No you don't deserve it , now get dressed were going to your parents I want to talk to him"

"what? no just leave it"

" No , you know how long I've waited for you to finally be honest with everyone and finally admit it.

"I know but you going round and yelling at my father is only going to make things worse , now I'm going to watch football feel free to join me " Roman ended the conversation and walked into the living room. Dean just shook his head before washing the dishes and joining him in the other room. There was a lot of tension in the room as they watched the game in total silence , when the game finished dean stood up and went in the kitchen to get him and roman a beer. He handed roman the beer as an apology to which he got a soft smile in return.

"Thanks for the breakfast " Roman Said finally ending the silence.

" you're welcome , it's the least I can do after everything , oh but there was something I wanted to ask you" roman nodded waiting for the question

"last night you said you were glad the magic man told you to rescue me , whats that about?" Roman looked at Dean wondering if he was going to think he was insane , he doesn't even understand what happened that day anymore to be honest so he couldn't see him understanding it either.

"Well when I seen you that day , a man told me to help you and he would help me out and make people forget about what I had done to my wife , sounds stupid now I think about it but at the time I was rock bottom and I would have believed anything he probably escaped from a mental home or something"

" so a random man told you to help me , what was his name?" Dean asked intrigued.

" His name was Wade" Dean thought back to what Punk told him yesterday and wondered if it was the same wade and why he was helping him out , he promised himself he would find out later. The rest of the day was spent watching films , eating popcorn and drinking beer , time flew by and before they knew it , it was night already.

" I fucking knew it , I told you he'd die it was obvious" dean spoke with a smug look on his face.

"well people usually die in horrors dean , its kind of a fact"

" yeah but I bet you didn't think he was going to die , he fucking screamed and she ripped his tongue out. It was kind of stupid if you ask me because he didn't scream through the whole film and then at the least scariest part he screamed" Dean scooted closer to roman as he explained

"Dean he just found out his dad was dead what do you expect him to do laugh" Roman pointed out.

"no , but if that was me I wouldn't scream"

"that's because you are a lunatic" Roman joked and Dean just shrugged his shoulders before they both started to laugh .The laughter soon died in their throats as they looked each other in the eyes and slowly leaned in, Roman gently pulled Dean closer by his waist who responded by wrapping his arms around his neck and resting their foreheads together. Roman softly placed his lips against Deans and they both closed their eyes. Dean sucked on Romans bottom lip asking for entrance to which he couldn't deny as he opened his mouth and their tongues battled meshed together. Dean pulled on Romans hair causing him to let out a moan and he invaded his mouth. Dean kissed his way down the Samoans neck and he shivered at the touch. Dean looked back at Roman and smirked before giving him a quick peck.

" I may be a lunatic , but im fucking hot one" he replied.

" Won't hear any denying that from me" Reigns answered giving him another kiss and dean could feel the effect that Roman had on him but he still wasnt ready so he decided to change the subject.

"I think its time for me to go to bed , I need to be up early for work which reminds me have you called Stephanie ?" Roman noticed the subject change but didn't say anything , if dean wasn't ready it was fine he would wait as long as it takes.

" yeah , I called earlier she told me to rest but she still wants me to do the interview sometime next week" Roman replied with a sly smile.

"whats with the look" dean asked.

"I told her about you and she said you can tryout on monday for NXT and if you are as good as I say you are then it wont be long until your up on the main roster"

"are you serious ?" dean asked not quite believing it.

"of course im being serious" Dean started to do his little victory dance that roman had grown to love , he thought it was a little strange at first but the more he done it the more entertaining it was. Dean noticed roman chuckling and gave him a hug

"Thanks man"

"you're welcome , now go to bed your still working at the garage at the moment so you need to be up" Dean nodded and said goodnight before going to bed as Roman did the same.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days went by so slowly for Dean it was killing him , however by the time Monday came round he was up at 6am cleaning the house with music playing quietly in the living Room. As he was sweeping up he heard the sounds of footsteps coming towards him and Roman walked into the Room.

" Dean why the hell you up this early , Your try-out isn't until this afternoon ?" Roman said with a yawn sitting down on the sofa.

"I know but I was way too excited , this is my dream Ro and it might come true today. I'm sorry if I woke you , I'll turn the music off if it's too loud"

" It wasnt the music that woke me , it,s your amazingly bad singing that broke me from my lovely dream"

" Hey how dare you im a great singer , and I'm sure you can cope missing out on 1 dream"

" Not this dream , you were in it you know" Roman said giving him a grin.

"oh was I now , why don't you tell me all about it" Dean dropped the sweeping brush as he moved to sit on Romans lap. Things between Roman and Dean hadn't ever gotten past kissing ( without shirts of course , Dean loved to see that chest every moment he could) , Dean hadn't felt comfortable going further but each day it was starting to get harder to say no. Roman had been a gentleman about it however dean could see how much Roman wanted more.

" well it's not something I haven't dreamed about before , we were on this sofa actually and as soon as we got as far as your pretty lips sucking my dick , I could hear you singing some Katy Perry shit and thought I may aswell get up before my ears bleed" Dean chuckled and straddled romans lap , feeling how hard roman was underneath him.

" well I see my amazingly bad singing didn't stop your big fucking boner" Dean joked.

" of course it didn't , your still fucking hot" Dean gave Roman a kiss and took a deep breath before leaning in and whispering in his ear.

"well why don't we make that dream a reality" Roman eyes quickly widened and he pulled back to look him in the eye.

"are you being serious ?"

"of course I'm being serious , now just sit back and relax" Dean purred before sliding down between Romans legs and pulling his boxers down. It was his turn to look in shock , roman was big he didn't know how he would fit all of him in his mouth. He slowly pumped Romans dick in his hand making sure to watch his facial expressions and romans eyes slowly started to shut in pleasure , once dean decided he was ready he took roman into his mouth a little bit at a time until he had his full length.

" fuck dean , holy shit im going to cum" Roman tried to pull out of deans mouth however he wouldn't let go. Roman shortly came into deans mouth who swallowed it like an expert before wiping the cum from his lips and claiming his lips with his own.

" Well what did ya think?" dean asked almost shyly.

"that was fucking amazing dean , would you like me to return the favour?" roman asked

"You can return the favour another time , I have a busy day and I want you to go over some moves with me again before the tryout" dean smiled and roman returned it.

"yeah okay , don't stress too much about it I'll be there with you cheering you on"

"I know you will Rome , now come on" Dean pulled roman into the back garden and they practised moves until lunch time. Roman finally managed to get dean to come inside the house to help him make some food and before long they were at the tryout and dean was doing great. Roman watched him with a soft smile , he knew this was all dean had ever wanted to do and by the look on everyones face they were pretty impressed by him however it didn't shock roman in the slightest. They had asked dean to talk on the mic and he didn't disappoint , he was so confident in his character even roman felt a little envious of just how good he was , he couldn't wait until he was on the main roster with him and they were taking over the WWE. Dean was offered a contract there and then and once he was finished he and roman made their way to the door where they bumped into Punk. Roman smiled at the man before asking what he was doing there.

"well I had a tryout earlier , Heyman finally got me into the WWE . You are looking at the next Paul Heyman guy" Punk said with a smile and looked towards dean who had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Congrats man , Paul Heyman guys always go to the top. Dont get too carried away though when I'm back the top prize is mine" Roman joked and Punk gave a chuckle.

" we'll have to wait and see , how are you by the way ?

" I'm okay thanks , won't be too long until I'm back"

" that's great man" punk said returning his gaze to dean who finally spoke.

" congratulations , just be careful with Heyman I don't trust him"

"Once you actually have a conversation with him you'll realise he's not so bad , oh and by the way Wades here if you want to thank him about before I mean I know you said you don't know him but he did kind of save you, he's just round the corner" Roman looked at punk confused.

"How do you know about Wade , did dean tell you?"

"He warned me about Coreys gang and did dean tell me what?"

"doesn't matter " roman quickly replied , wondering if it was the same Wade who showed him to dean.

"okay well I better get going it was good to see you both" punk said before leaving and Dean turned to Roman.

"I'm going to check who the fuck this Wade guy is , tell me if it's the same one who spoke you " Dean told roman who just nodded. They walked round the corner and Roman immediately spotted him , at least he knew he was real all they needed to find out now was why he was so interested in helping out Dean.

" Yeah , It's the same guy" Roman said pointing out Wade.

" Come on , let's find out who the fuck he is and why he's so bothered about me" Dean spoke walking over to Wade with Roman in tow.

A/N Guys I'm sorry about the late updates, I finally got my WI-FI back for my laptop and to make it up to you I'm uploading two chapters today. Thank you if you're still reading this I know it's been a while. Let me know what you guys think , love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
